A Sexual Liaison
by Shadowcat203
Summary: It's hard when you're a 16-year-old male carrying an unborn child. It's even harder when the father of said baby is your straight superior officer; who seems to live to make your life hell. After a drunken randevú with Roy, Ed realizes that sex isn't all what he thought it'd be. Mpreg. Rewrite of Twice the Ed.


**A/N: Finally got around to the revision! Yay, everyone should be proud of me. My laziness should win a medal or something. Anywho, here's the rewrite, and I hope you all like this one just as much as you liked Twice the Ed or even more than that! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**Title**: A Sexual Liaison

**Rating**: M for swearing and graphic sex

**Summary**: It's hard when you're a 16-year-old male carrying an unborn child. It's even harder when the father of said baby is your straight superior officer; who seems to live to make your life hell. After a drunken randevú with Roy, Ed realizes that sex isn't all what he thought it'd be. Mpreg. Rewrite of Twice the Ed.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: A Life Changing Mistake

Today had been a lovely day to soak in the vibrant rays of sun, or even enjoy an ice cold beverage. Amestris. The place where all hell in my life took place. The cool breeze whisked around through the untamable air, and a few even dared to venture through my golden locks. Hands clenched with tenacity so tight, that my gloved automail began to rip the cotton fabric. I grumbled obscenities repeatedly under my breath, while Alphonse kept his distance of a few feet. I had become more than pissed- no I was livid. With my infamous red coat swaying in the wind, I continued to walk towards the large military base, and I was sure to let that bastard feel my wrath. Jamming my left hand into my tight black pants, I threw the door open with the right, and the first thing that conjured up in my mind had been to hit the wall. So I did. "Dammit!" I exclaimed, slamming my automail against one of the walls in HQ, while all other officers gawked at me. To be frank I don't give a damn what people think, it's just that bastard of a colonel is always trying to screw me over, but not this time. I'm practically a man now (just turned 16 some weeks ago), and as for him he's drying up. Alphonse sat against the wall, his crimson orbs intently watching my tense body, as I continued to explode in front of everyone. Fuck the colonel! He's so fucking- DAMMIT! Havoc stepped forward, ready to terminate my aggressive behavior. His hands held up against his head in a surrendering motion, while I stood in the other side of the room blowing a fuse.

"Fullmetal, maybe you should-"

"-Maybe I should shove my foot up your ass." I growled back.

"Gee! What's the matter with Chief? You've been grumpy lately." Alphonse sighed idly loud.

"Ed lost his fight against Envy-"

"-I almost had him! And then bastard Colonel had the audacity to call me back to HQ for a chat." Worrying my bottom lip to keep from bellowing anymore, I whipped around to kick the wall one last time.

"Fullmetal." A stern voice croaked behind me, at which I glanced over my shoulder to come face to face (more like face to chest), with Roy Mustang. The raven furrowed his brows to the center of his forehead, and his hands braced the small of his back. Clad in his blue military suit, I glared at the man who seemed highly unpleased with my doings. "Meet me in my office." I clenched my fists tightly; baring my teeth while I slowly turned and followed him down the hall. Al rose from the floor only to have Roy tell him to stay out in the main workroom. Together we stalked down the dim light hallway, as nothing but silence consumed us. I didn't feel like talking to this prick not after what happened last week. Last week? What happened last week you're probably thinking, so I'll spill; Roy and I had an intimate relationship at the Military Awards Party, but I only remember fragments of that night.

He pushed opened his office door, beckoning me in, and of course I complied. Immediately plopping on the leather couch, with my legs propped up on the wooden coffee table, and arm rested perfectly on the back of said couch. Roy frowned. His onyx eyes hardening as he stared at me as each second whisked away. He lolled against his desk, arms bent and legs stiff. I found myself smirking at that. Hell I'm straight, probably straighter than a line, but to be quite honest; being with Colonel dip-shit here wasn't all that bad. "Edward, I called you in here for a reason." He started after several minutes of silence. "As of now, you will not speak of what happened last week to anyone on military bases or anywhere." He growled, but I simply scoffed at his statement.

"Do you really think I'd want people to know that Roy Mustang pounded me in the ass?!-"

"-I'd like to pound you somewhere else now!" I rolled my eyes nonchalantly, averting my gaze back towards the office door, only to hear his smooth voice erupt into the room. "Look Ed." I turned to him. His expressionless face greeted mine, which I knew shone curiosity all over it. He stood upright, walking towards my person, while I gawked at him. "I...We shouldn't have had sex. I blame the alcohol for what happened and partially it's my fault. As your superior officer, I should've taken the liquor away the moment I saw you take your first sip-"

"-Roy-"

"-Listen to me Ed!-"

"-Shut up!...Just shut up!" We glared at one another. Breath pumping out my now flared nostrils in bursts of air. Fists clenched, and hell yes I was livid. We hated each other, not the happy hate, but the I wish he would die sometimes hatred. Roy was a more civil man who tried to do everything right by law, while I (a teenager) enjoyed the care free lifestyle, and I was a more act on impulse type guy. "Save the lecture, I don't intend to sleep with you again-"

"-Who said you would be given a second chance?" He countered. Roy smirked as I bit into my bottom lip to hold back my words. I abruptly rose from the couch, storming towards the exit, while Roy watched after me. "Ed." I froze in my tracks, with my shoulders squared and eyes closed. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, feeling strong hands wrap around my meager waist. My mouth opened slightly, as I reached towards the door to brace myself. A faint blush touching my tan cheeks. His touch always did this to me after we had sex. "Tell anyone about what happened..." His warm breath teased the shell of my ear, eliciting an inaudible groan. "...And I'll make sure your life is hell-"

"-Not too worried about that Mustang. You already do that now." I pushed him away; breaking from his mesmerizing trance, and hastily disappeared out his office. Once I reappeared in the main workroom, everyone seemed to have stopped their task to ogle at me, which kinda pissed me off. Havoc jostled pass me with a large stack of copy paper, balancing between both hands. My golden orbs followed him until he rested the stack on top of Hawkeye's desk, before turning to meet me.

"Chief, you alright?" I arched an eyebrow at that. Nervously rubbing the back of my neck, while his blue eyes calculated me.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Should something be wrong?" He scoffed at me.

"No, just wondering, since everyone heard you two yelling at each other." I blushed at that. "Riza and I were about to burst in the office, before you two could start scrapping." Havoc motioned towards Hawkeye who rolled her eyes nonchalantly, before pushing the man off her desk.

"Jean, I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd give me more personal space." Her eyes averted hastily towards mine. "Ed, maybe you and Alphonse should go home. There hasn't been any problems lately in Amestris, so relax and unwind at your dorm."

"If I do that, Colonel Bastard would kill me-"

"-I doubt it." She retorted, resting her right hand delicately on the pistol in its hoister. "I'll make sure he doesn't kill you." I thanked her, before walking out of Head Quaters with my brother Al close behind. Even he didn't know about Roy and I hooking up. To me Al not knowing was definitely for the best. I mean how would I be able to look my brother in the face and tell him that Mustang and I had sex. I wouldn't consider myself gay like I said before, since I have this enormous crush on Winry ever since I could remember. Alphonse, the suit of armor next to me, not once said a word as we made our way back to the dorms. Military officials had their own little dorm room, and I just didn't feel comfortable staying there, after what happened. I guess I became distracted or something, because Al tapped my shoulder; eliciting me to turn my attention towards him.

"What's up, Al?" He just watched over my person.

"Is everything really fine with you and the Colonel? I mean lately you two have been acting different-"

"-Different how?" I intervened, taking notice to Al's frequent eye movement, as he was intentionally trying to avoid eye contact with me. Dammit! I should be the one so uneasy like that. Did he know something? He probably did and found it odd trying to make a conversation out of it. I gulped down the knot that materialized in my throat.

"Umm I don't know, brother. You both just seem edgy around one another."

"I can't stand being around him. He just pisses me off to the point where I wanna beat the living shit outta him." Al sighed exasperatedly

"When will you two ever learn to get along?"

"When he treats me like a person rather than a toy and shows some god damn respect-"

"-You're only 16, brother. You have to show respect to get respect back." I shooed the statement away. The bright sun beamed down on the city, and the fresh smell of air surrounded us. Pedestrians walked by, some waving, others bowing in respect, and a few jostle pass us. It just didn't make much sense to me why Roy chose me to have sex with.

_Maybe he was a homosexual trying to woo me?_

Pushing the thought away, I continued to venture down the street, occasionally carding my gloved automail through my long blonde hair. Within a few minutes we reached the dorms, and I hastily rushed inside, only to go straight to my room. "Brother, don't you want something to eat before you lay down-"

"-Later Al!" I yelled down the stairs; closing the door softly behind me, before plopping down on the bed. The award I attained for newly ordained State Alchemist sat proudly on my shelf in the small room. My golden eyes stayed fixated on the trophy, however my mind seemed to wander off to a time in my life; a time that I regret to this very day. A time better known as: Last week.

* * *

**_That horrible day._**

"Fullmetal!" I lolled against the wall in Roy's dining hall for the Military Awards After Party, a glass of white wine filling my cup half way. My eyes snapped up to see a drunk Havoc stagger towards me, while I fretted the glass with tongue. "Whatcha doing, thar chief?" Mentally I evolved my automail into a metal hammer, and had already clout him four times in the face. Albeit it was a thought, it sounded very intriguing at the moment.

"I'm drinking obviously." He looked at me; quite puzzled by my answer. Soon the drunk stumbled forward, knocking my glass of wine all over my tuxedo. I cursed aloud, pushing the man against his pectoral muscles, since his deadweight was starting to crush me into the wall. "Dammit Havoc, how much does your fat ass weigh?!" The blonde man groaned, slipping and of course being the person I was I tried to help him, however my right hand shifted a little too low, and the next thing I knew I had groped Jean Havoc. JEAN FUCKING HAVOC! The straightest guy (other than me), that I knew! He moaned in my ear, pressing his erection against my torso. My golden eyes snapped open in incredulity.

_Havoc was hard! Did I do that to him? Or was he already sexually aroused before I accidentally fondled him?_

His weight elicited me to wilt against the wall, so to be honest, I was looking forward to smacking my ass hard against the floor. Practically suffocating under his heavy ass. "Havoc." We both froze in our spots, at the sound of that masculine voice. Never in my life had I actually looked forward to having Colonel bastard around me. He glared at Havoc who gave a grimace of disappointment. "Leave Fullmetal alone. He's just a kid, and I think you need to go home you're too intoxicated." The blonde man arched an eyebrow at him, taking notice to a couple of female officials behind Mustang in the distance. We both watched intently (my eyes wide in shock), as he released a mantra of obscenities before stumbling over to torment them just like he'd done me. Roy chuckled at my troubles, before having a sip of wine, while I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him. "Hm, it's a shame that the amazing Fullmetal Alchemist couldn't withstand a drunk man, yet you fight Homunculi every other day-"

"-_Tsk_. He caught me off guard that's all-"

"-Pathetic." I gawked at him. _Did this asshole just call me pathetic? _He must've noticed my confusion, so he decided to elaborate his rude comment to me, and obviously it pissed me off. "You are a state alchemist and you've fought more things strong than Havoc. Yet you struggle to get him off your small body-"

"-Fuck you, Colonel." I barked out, before fretting my tongue with the rim of the wine glass, only to take a long sip. Unaware of the raven watching me. God, how I hate him- my bad hate is a strong word. Dislike. God, how I strongly dislike him. "Don't you understand that I don't care to be around you-"

"-Nor do I want to be around you, Ed." He smirked at me after finishing his comeback, at which my eyes narrowed dangerously. This prick was teasing me. "I only came over here out of the kindness in my heart, since your brother is not here and you're on the wall alone-"

"-Don't you think that I was on this damn wall for a fucking reason!-"

"-You're mouth is very filthy." He lecture, while grabbing another glass of white wine when a waiter walked by. I downed the rest of my drink and grabbed a mug of rum. Hell, I'm not a drinker (not old enough to consume alcohol legally), but seeing Roy drink made me want to compete with him. "Whoa there, stallion!" Roy teased. "You shouldn't be drinking this much alcohol, especially Rum-"

"-I can handle it." I assured him. I took a chug. Immediately pulled it away from my mouth, gritting teeth and squinting my eyes at the strong taste, before placing the glass on the wooden table next to me. Glaring at the raven-haired Colonel who laughed hysterically. "Fuck you-"

"-You really like saying that to me...Now I think you want me." My eyes were as big as saucers when he said that. Me?!...Want Roy?! Far from it my friend, I'm pretty sure it's the other way around.

"You wish I wanted you-"

"-I don't wish for things I can easily have." We stared awkwardly at one another, and for some idle reason; I felt extremely drawn to him. "You should stop drinking seriously-"

"-Shut up, I do what I want. I can take care of myself." He rolled his eyes nonchalantly. He glared but soon thought nothing of it.

"Fine." He retorted, finishing up his wine before leaving me alone on the wall to go dance with Riza. I lolled against the wall by myself and drunk the night away. Shot after shot. Glass after glass. I was living my life to the fullest while Al stayed at home; probably reading a book or cooking dinner for me. Man, how I loved that boy. Staggering into the middle of the dance floor, I pursed my lips as ladies began to grind on my body. Front. Back. Left. Right. They surrounded me, and our bodies moved to the beat of the music. The thumping bass blaring from the speakers enticed me, while smooth curves rolled over my body.

"Let meh help you with this, Fullmetal." A unfamiliar red-head slurred while she rotated her hips against mine. Her nether lips brushing against my clothed shaft. She wasn't wearing underwear. My eyes were glazed and this girl was so amazing. "Fullmetal." She moaned. Wrapping her arms around my neck; she began to suck and kiss my warming flesh and I wanted to take her badly. "Just relax." She cooed to me, before a burning sensation in my neck made me shove her away abruptly.

"What the _hell_, lady?!" I exclaimed, while touching the newly made puncture wound. Blood stained my gloves, as we continued to watch the other.

"Just be careful _what_ happens tonight. You _might_ get something that will change your life forever." She smirked then dashed into the crowd of dancing military officials. I ran away her. Jostling my way through sweaty bodies, so she could tell me what she meant by "be careful".

"Hey!..Lady!." I stopped in my steps, whipping around frantically in the dark room to find her. Plus being drunk wasn't the best time for me to play Hide-n-Seek with anyone. The room began to twirl and my head stared to spin. Shit! What's happening to me? I stumbled, landing against a hard chest and just with my luck, this chest belonged to none other than Roy Mustang himself.

"Didn't I tell you to stop drinking?" He grabbed me up, glaring into my eyes and the intoxicating smell of liquor in his breath suffocated me as he spoke. His grasp on my tricep tightened, and next thing I remember after that; My back was pressed against a wall, with my lips pressed against his. How it happened, I can't remember. I moaned, opening my mouth at which he shoved his tongue into my moist cavern. I pressed closer to him, letting his hands roam down my body. He pulled away, kissing the nape of my neck, while I bit into my bottom lip to stop from moaning out loud. He bit the sensitive skin, sending a shiver down my spine as I opened my mouth to gasp out. "Hold on for the ride, Edward." My golden orbs slowly averted towards his, with a smile plastered on my face. He smashed his lips against mine again.

Picking my body up, I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me into a room next to us. To my surprise there was a bed inside. Wait! Wasn't this his house? We fell on the bed, reconnecting our lips, and I continued to kiss him passionately. Cocking my head to the side, I licked his tongue, biting his bottom lip before taken his muscle into my mouth. The taste of rum mixed with vodka and sake, creating this tangy yet refreshing taste in my mouth. I pushed harder, feeling hands grip my hips to keep me steady. Tongue fretted with tongue, sloppy and botched kisses devoured the others mouth and the need to have the other grew as the kisses became more and more passionate. Roy stopped.

Pulling away painfully slow, he let his eyes flutter open to stare into mine. We both panted for breath, and no matter what I tried to do it seemed my brain would register it as something completely different. I propped my body upon both elbows, looking up at the man straddled over me, who sized me up. He licked his lips, latching his hands onto the buttons of my tux, and began to unbutton each one. My eyes watched intently, until he finished at which I pulled it from my body; feeling his onyx eyes staring at my toned core. Kicking my boots off, we stared at each other until lips smashed together again, and my hands found their way into his hair, as his hands unzipped my pants skillfully.

Cold air viciously attacked my unclothed thighs, while I pulled his shirt apart and tossed the article of clothing away. His body was so unexpectedly brilliant. Didn't think he had that much of a toned body under that military suit. I arched my back at the feel of his lips sucking my neck, while he began to ground his erection against the thin fabric of my boxers. I thrusted my hips up, moaning out at the friction and I wanted more than this stupid foreplay.

"Roy, do me now." He smirked, snatching off my boxers before shoving a dry finger into my sphincter. I cried out, feeling his mouth covering mine in a heated kiss while I squirmed to get comfortable. His digit oscillated in my anus, and soon another was added and another. My body rocked against his fingers, practically fucking myself on his hand. I moaned loudly, begging him to put it in. If I was sober, I would've pushed him away from my person, or probably beat the shit outta him for trying to have sex with me. However the alcohol in my system thought it would be really fun if we had sex. He pushed my legs up until my knees almost touched my stomach, while he rotated his fingers and continued with the ministrations. Laying my hands above my head after letting my locks from its braid; I intently watched him unzip his pants, take off his boxers, and reach for the bottle on the lamp stand. "What...What's that?" His onyx eyes snapped up at that, eliciting a smirk to adorn his face.

"It's lubricant. It would hurt if I went in dry." He said while squirting the transparent jell into his hand, only to throw the bottle on the floor and coat his entire length in that jelly substance. Again he pushed my knees up against my stomach, pressing his penis against the entrance teasingly. "Prepare to have you're world rocked, Ed." If he wasn't drunk right now, he probably would've pushed me out of the bed or threw up for actually being this close to me. Hell, you knew we were drunk if we actually got along like this. I hated Roy and he hated me. We never got along for the life of us. He held onto my hips, and the dim lit room was soon filled with moans, grunts, and the consistent banging of wood against wood. I grimaced, rocking against his hips while he pounded inside me.

_In-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in_

"God! Roy! Yes! Yes! Harder!" The words eased out my mouth like I'd said those exact words several times before. The squeaking of the mattress motivated him, and the pounding my ass received became frantic. He straddled my legs, resting them on his shoulders as he leaned forward and impetuously oscillated before my open legs. I gasped out, unable to stop my legs from trembling like I was in the middle of a seizure. He smirked at my encumbrance, grabbing my hips tightly that it would bruise, at which I remember being slammed against the wall, and he continued to abuse my ass. Wrapping my legs around his waist, we kissed passionately while he thrusted animalistic. He growled in bliss, biting down into the flesh on my neck, eliciting a lecherous moan to leave my lips. "You're...you're so good!-"

"-Shut up! Just take it...ngh so tight." He growled, entwining our fingers before pinning my hands of my head. Blonde locks plastered wildly against the wall and my face, as I arched my back and continued to let him in. He went deeper, harder, faster and he showed no mercy. I closed my eyes, panting for breath as we changed positions. Opening my eyes slowly, I grabbed a handful of bedsheets while he propped my knees up and we had sex doggie style. Drool poured from my mouth, and my eyes rolled back in blissful goodness. I started seeing stars, but feeling another man's dick in my ass wasn't that pleasant. It felt weird and so did the sex. I thought it was quite odd but my body had a mind of its own and it enjoyed being pounded into. So this is gay sex? Vigorously thrusting, he came to an abrupt halt, smirking as he rolled his hips and slammed back in unexpectedly.

Roy frantically thrusted inside, eliciting his own toes to curl while my anus wantonly bucked up against him. Oh how good he felt inside, and feeling my muscle take him in all the way was even more erotic! This was probably the reason why the ladies wanted to be with him; an expert in the bedroom. I gripped the bedsheets with tenacity, begging for more. "Oh god!...Roy more! Ha...ooooo-ngh...Ha- HARDER!" Said Roy smirked, his libido was frantic and being the nymphomaniac that he was, he obliged to my wish. The loud booming of music in Roy's dinning hall corresponded with the sexual noises radiating from the room. My vision started to blur, but my body wanted to continue to receive this awkward pleasure. Every time I tried to speak against him, my mind would register my complaints as pleads to get more. I closed my eyes tightly, gripping the bedsheets into my hands until I couldn't hold on anymore. "Rooooooooooooooy." I moaned as I came. Warm seeds smearing onto my abdomen.

"Full...Fullmetaaaaaaaal." He choked out a moan as he slowly ceased his thrusts while cumming inside me. He warm liquid pouring into my ass, and within seconds it filled me up to the rim. I gasped in shock, passing out soon after with the booming sound of music filling my ears.

The next morning after the party, Roy in a pit of rage threw me out his home but I didn't care. Hell, I didn't want to sleep with his old ass anyway. However what neither of us knew had been that not only was he throwing me out...

_He threw out his unborn child too._

* * *

**~Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the rewrite. I'm surprised that I actually had this many words, but I'm glad I finally got around to finishing this. I started it a long time ago, and just decided to sit down and finish. Lazy me. Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**


End file.
